Blind
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang is perfectly happy that he dosen't have a wife. But when his best friend sets him up on a blind date, Roy's opinion of that might change .. and all because of Riza Hawkeye. [Royai Oneshot]


**A/N:** Hello :D My name is Rika, though some know me as Taco! I have written in the Fullmetal Alchemist world before, though it's mainly EdxWin. :D This is my first time writing in the Royai world, however, so I hope that this is good enough. n.n I've been meaning to write a Royai for a while, buuuut .. I could never seem to think of anything for the coupling. Well .. I finally got an idea. :3 So, here it is! n.n

_**

* * *

**_

_**Blind  
**__**By: Rika (Taco)**_

* * *

If there was ever a time in Colonel Roy Mustang's life where he was truly nervous, it would be right now. If anybody were to hear about this, they would probably laugh and say 'Mustang? Nah, Mustang NEVER gets nervous!' But though Roy hated to admit it, he was nervous. _very_ nervous. Why did he chose a time like this to be so nervous? Why? 

Because Colonel Roy Mustang had been set up on a blind date. He, the ladies' man, the future Fuhrer of Amestris, had been set up on a blind date. The matchmaker was his best friend, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

"Hughes," Roy groaned as he stood outside one of Amestris's finest resturaunts, clad in a suit, waiting for the arrival of his 'date,' "This had better be worth it."

Oh yes, Roy could just strangle Hughes right about now. He would have done it, too, if Hughes were even here with him to begin with. Maes claimed that he had to spend some 'quality time,' with his family this evening, though. _He obviously had some free time earlier when he started this whole mess,_ Roy thought to himself sourly and shifted his weight to his right leg, still waiting. He checked his watch and sighed. His date wasn't late at all; as it turned out, he was early.

"Damn it, Hughes .." Roy groaned again, trying not to lose his cool before his date came. He remembered how this had all started ..

_

* * *

__RIIING RIIIING! The phone was ringing again. Roy opened his eyes and sighed as his hand reached for the phone. Can't this wait another day? Just what was going wrong with Amestris this time? _

_"Speak," Roy said seriously into the phone, as he usually did. _

_"Colonel, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes is requesting to see you, shall I-" _

_"Send him in," Roy spoke again. There was a faint "Yes Sir," on the other end, and Roy hung up the phone, immediately returning to his former state of rest .. or to be more exact, **attempted** rest. Roy didn't open his eyes when he heard the sound of the door opening. He could tell by the sounds the door made that Hughes had no arrived yet - this was his loyal subordinate, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Probably with more papers, but he could get to those later. He did open his eyes, however, when he heard the loud banging of the door opening, signalling that Hughes had arrived. _

_"Yo, Roy!" Hughes said, voice full of glee. Roy opened his eyes and stared at his old friend. _

_"Must you do that **every** time, Hughes?" He asked. _

_"Heey, we haven't seen each other in how long now? Some greeting, nice to see you too!" Hughes pouted. _

_"Yes, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Roy said boredly. _

_"Well .. besides the fact that my daughter had her first day of school a few days ago .." _

_"Hm." _

_Hughes was silent for a moment, before looking to Hawkeye. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, could you please go away for a second? I would like to talk to Roy in private, If I could." Riza's face became shocked for a moment, and she was about to protest, but Roy stopped her. _

_"Well, Well. Apparantly this must be important. Lieutenant Hawkeye, please leave for now. I'll send Hughes to tell you when we're finished." Riza stared at Roy for a minute before nodding. _

_"Yes Sir," She said quietly and left without another word. After they were sure that Hawkeye was gone, Hughes walked over to one of the armchairs in the office and made himself comfortable. _

_"Hey Roy. I haven't gotten any wedding invitations in the mail yet! Why is that?" Hughes had a huge grin on his face as he said this, and Roy immediately knew he was up to something. _

_"Why do you think?" Roy said through clenched teeth. _

_"Don't you think it's time you finally have someone who will support you no matter what?" _

_"You mean besides you? Hughes, I have all of the support that I need, even without a steady girlfriend. I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon." Roy laid back in his chair once again and closed his eyes. _

_"Well, isn't that something. Seriously, Roy. Do you know how many girls out there would kill to have you as their husband?" Hughes said with a laugh. "I can name quite a few of them." _

_"What are you up to? I have a feeling this isn't for business. It makes me wonder why they even let you come here in the first place." _

_"I'm off duty for today, for your information." _

_"Then why are you still wearing your military uniform?" _

_"I thought I would look nice for my visit," Hughes said with a hint of sarcasm. _

_"Really, Hughes, what's going on?" Hughes stood up and grinned. _

_"Well, since you haven't been doing anything but fooling around .. I have taken the liberty of setting you up on a date!" Hughes puffed out his chest proudly. All was silent in the room for a moment before .. _

_"WHAT?" _

_"You heard me, Roy. If you won't get yourself a wife, then I might as well get one for you!" Hughes grinned slyly. _

_"I DON'T WANT A WIFE!" _

_"You will."_

_"What makes you think THAT?" _

_"Trust me, you will." _

_"Hughes .. Just .." _

_"You're going on the date, Roy." _

_"I AM NOT!" _

_"You are." _

_"No, Hughes," Roy said, finally calming down. _

_"Aww .. but Elysia wants Uncle Roy to be happy!" Hughes said, immediately flipping out a picture of his adorable three-year-old daughter for Roy to see. _

_"Hughes .."_

_"Elysia wants to see you married!" _

_"Hu-"_

_"Elysia would love to be the flower girl .."_

_"All RIGHT! All right, i'll go on the date!" _

_"GREAT!" Hughes said, leaving the picture of the little ray of sunshine on the desk in front of Roy. "Be at the Moonlight Resturaunt at Eight-Thirty, formal dress. You're paying, and you're bringing her flowers. Oh, and Roy .." _

_"Yeah?" Roy said, exausted just by the thought. _

_"Don't be late. Your date dosen't tolerate lateness." With that, Hughes saluted his friend, and ran out the door as quickly as possible. _

_Roy sighed. "Damn it. How do I get pulled into these things?" _

* * *

And now, the great Colonel of the Amestris Military was pacing outside the door of the said resturaunt, waiting for this woman to arrive. He checked his watch again. It was 8:25. Roy stopped pacing and clutched the stems of the flowers he had brought along, looking around for this woman who was supposed to be here in five minutes. 

"Colonel?" A feminine voice asked to the right side, almost in suprise. Roy turned his head to see ..

.. In his opinion, the most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes upon. He stood there, his mouth gaping at the sight of a woman with long, blonde hair, mahogany-colored eyes, and pale skin. A lovely blue dress fit snugly around her body, and in her left hand she clenched the handle of a purse of the same color. The woman gasped as she realized she was right, and quickly saluted.

"Colonel Mustang! It's very nice to see you here .."

.. It was then that Roy realized that this lovely lady was none other than his subordinate, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. He gave a small smile.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, there is no need to salute _now. _After all, we aren't at headquarters." Riza lowered her hand and gave a friendly smile.

"It is very nice to see you here, though, Colonel."

"It's nice to see you too, Lieutenant," Roy said with a laugh. He was now realizing that this was a very awkward way of seeing her, as he was used to seeing her around headquarters most of the time. Apparantly, Riza was feeling the same way, because they were both very silent for another few moments, before Riza finally got the chance to speak.

"So .. what are you doing here?" Roy pondered for a moment about how to answer her, then sighed and answered.

"Hughes set me up on a blind date. I'm waiting for my date right now .." All was silent for another moment, then ..

"I suppose we should go inside then, Colonel."

Roy's eyes widened. Hughes had set him up on a date with .. with HAWKEYE?

"Are you coming, Colonel?" Riza asked while standing halfway through the door of the resturaunt, the door being held open for her by an employee. With a simple nod of his head, Roy followed her inside and nodded his head in thanks torwards the man holding the door open for the two.

Inside, they were ushered to their table, and given their menus. They soon ordered, and had to endure the long wait for their food, however .. things were not going too well, as far as the conversing part of the date. Roy began to wonder, what do you say to a woman that you see every day?

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is a crazy guy, isn't he Colonel?" Riza said with a small laugh, "I don't know why he did this .." Roy laughed too.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Hawkeye, this is all my fault. Hughes is always trying to get me a wife. I tell him every time that I don't need one, but he insists .." Roy sighed.

"Well .. this time he screwed up, didn't he?" Riza asked with a small smile. "To be completely honest, this is going nowhere."

"You're right, it's not going anywhere, Lieutenant .." Roy started. Riza opened her mouth to say something, but Roy interrupted her. "But it could." Riza stared at Roy, confused.

"Colonel ..?"

"Please, Call me Roy. Just for tonight." Roy smiled.

" .. Fine, Roy," Riza said, looking seemingly uncomfortable at the sound of herself saying the Colonel's name.

"And I can call you Riza?" Roy asked.

"Just for tonight." Riza said with a smile.

"Yes. Just for tonight. Hughes has worked so hard to do this for us .. why not enjoy it?"

"We'll be sure to pay him back later on," Riza said. They both laughed.

The rest of the date was enjoyable, which was very suprising to the two. The food was great, the music and overall atmosphere of the resturaunt was relaxing, and after the rough beginning, there was no more problems with conversation. The ending of the date was the hardest, however, even for the two of them, who knew that they would be seeing each other again the next day.

As Roy walked Riza up to her door, he found it hard to tell her exactly what he wanted to say. Thankfully, Riza said it for him.

"I had a great time tonight, Roy," Roy looked down at Riza and replied.

"I'm glad you did." There was an uncomfortable silence, and Riza was about to say goodnight, when Roy spoke again.

"So, I suppose tomorrow you'll go back to being 'Lieutenant Hawkeye', am I right?" Riza nodded.

"That's right. And you'll go back to being Colonel Mustang. Just like always."

" .. Well. Maybe one day we can change that." Riza laughed.

"Maybe. But not right now. Goodnight, Roy."

"Goodnight .. Oh! Riza .. " Roy stopped her again.

"Yes?"

".. You .. looked beautiful tonight. I've never seen you like that, it was quite a treat." Riza smiled.

"It may be a treat. But it's a rare one." With those words, Riza opened her door and went back inside of her apartment, closing the door with a small click. Roy smiled sadly and began walking back torwards his car, opening the door and sitting down behind the steering wheel, putting the key in the ignition slot and starting the car.

... Why hadn't he noticed before now how truly wonderful his subordinate was? Why had he been so blind to that fact before tonight?

_"It may be a treat. But it's a rare one."_

Colonel Roy Mustang chuckled to himself as he drove himself back to his house late that night.

"Yes, she sure is a rare treat."

_End._


End file.
